


Service

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, M/M, Serving, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 25: Serving.  Sam tries out a little something, and it doesn’t go the way he planned.  But, it's the Winchesters, and good sex always prevails...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

The Impala has issues, and Dean won’t let Sam drive. The kid’s shoulder may be most of the way healed, but the wrestling act that driving the ton and a half car without power steering won’t do it any good. They’ve found somewhere to make repairs, Sam has picked the hotel, and he hopes Dean likes it. It’s not too expensive, tricked out enough for his purposes,room service and all. He slaps Dean’s hands away from his bags.

“Dude, I’ll get it. Let’s just go in, ok?” He gets Dean bundled into the shower – the two of them are damn cold, the Impala’s heater is on the fritz as well. They’ll be staying here until the parts come in, and Dean will barter a little garage time at one of the local shops. And until that time, Sam has plans. He unloads what they’ll need from the car, eyes the supermarket across the street. He’ll go later, when Dean’s asleep.

He’s ready and waiting when Dean comes out of the shower. The older man eyes him from head to toe, gaze lingering on Sam’s neck. He’s wearing what looks like a woven choker, and his cuffs, and he wonders. The boy is kneeling, waiting. Dean can’t quite figure out what the message is behind switching the collar, so he walks up and touches Sam’s shoulder, letting his puzzlement show. Before he can think of a question, there’s a knock on the door – room service.

Sam rises, and brings the food in, and pushes Dean back, when he approaches. He waits on Dean’s reaction, which never comes, then gently leads his brother to the table, pulls out the chair for him. Once Dean is seated, he serves the food, and they eat in silence. Dean is still contemplating, until Sam clears away the table, then coughs politely before he speaks.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir,” comes the quiet question, and ah. Now he understands. There’s something Sam wants, and needs to be able to speak to do it – and wants to be submissive while he’s at it. It’s kind of hot, and he toys with Sam’s question. He sees that Sam is still chilled, despite the warm meal. His own reply is just as quiet.

“Yes. You can go get yourself warmed up in the shower. I don’t want your cold feet in bed with me.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam says. He stops, turns down the bed, and then faces Dean. “Would you like the temperature of the room increased, sir?”

“Yes,” comes the reply. “And come here after it’s adjusted.” When Sam approaches, he turns him around, swats his behind lightly. “I expect that if you’re wearing a collar, that you obey immediately.”

Sam looks relieved. “Yes sir.” He leaves the bathroom door open behind him, and doesn’t linger, taking long enough to clean and warm himself up, coming out nude, with the exception of both sets of cuffs and the new collar. Dean thinks he’s got it figured out now, and Sam’s first words confirm it. “How else may I serve, sir?”

Dean’s just not sure he wants this. They’ve talked about serving before, talked about role playing, and seeing what Sam’s offering he’s not sure he likes it. Sam’s unsure about what he’s doing, he can tell, and as much as Dean likes Sam to sub, he doesn’t really like him being submissive like this, per se. Obedient, yes, but this diffident attitude is something else. His voice is gruff when he answers.

“If everything is out of the car, do the door and windows.”

Sam turns to obey, and Dean sees pain in the movements. Sam has either discovered that he doesn’t like the role or he’s aware of Dean’s discomfort. He moves down, sits on the edge of the bed, and when Sam carefully puts the salt and protective oils away, he gives another order.

“Now, you get your proper collar out, bring it here.” Sam looks hurt, and Dean’s going to fix this. He won’t look at Dean, not even when Dean takes the leather collar from him, commands him to remove the choker and wind it around his wrist. Dean buckles the collar onto the boy, pulls him in, pats his thigh. “Sit down, Sam.” Sam hesitates, and Dean reaches around and swats his butt gently, glad when his order is obeyed.

“Listen up. Thank you for thinking of that, offering that to me. I could use a break. But you’re not creeping around here like that all weekend – I don’t like the subservience. You want to do this, you do it with your collar off, your cuffs on, and you speak your mind.” He’s been feeling Sam’s tension increase, and he hears the little choking noise that means Sam is trying like hell not to cry. Dammit.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Sam shakes his head, refusing, and Dean tightens the arm he has wrapped around him.

“Do you want a spanking,” he asks quietly. “No? Then spill.”

Sam hesitates, and Dean lets his hand slide down Sam’s back to rest on his bottom.

“I screwed it up. I’m sorry.”

Dean chuckles. “You didn’t screw it up. You tried something new, and neither one of us were gonna be happy with it, so I stopped it. That’s it. You want to fetch and carry for me, run the errands, you can do that, because I’m tired as fuck from the driving, and I’m gonna be tired after those parts come in and I get her fixed, depending on how much of my time I have to trade to the garage.”

Sam sniffles, and Dean has to try not to smile, because it’s cute. He looks with his little boy eyes at Dean, and this time Dean does smile. “Would you like to do that?” Sam’s nod sends his long hair into his eyes, and Dean brushes it out. “I’d like to, too. Now. Are you going to quit beating yourself up, or do I need to give you a spanking?”

Sam surprises him with a smile that’s filled with his brother’s quirky humor. Dean reaches up, and removes the collar, presses a kiss in.

“Maybe I’ll spank you anyways.”

Sam laughs. “Which strap would you like me to bring you, sir,” he asks, tone teasing, and they both laugh.


End file.
